The use of crimped fittings to provide flow connection couplings to the ends of flexible hosing is widely practiced. One example of flexible hoses in which such connections are used is in vehicle air conditioning systems, wherein a refrigerant such as freon is circulated by the hoses. The provision of leak-tight connections at the hose ends is a matter of great concern in this industry.
The typical hose fitting has a tubular insert which slides into the hose, and a sleeve or ferrule which surrounds the end of the hose. The connection is secured by crimping the ferrule tightly about the end of the hose, so that the hose is gripped between the tubular insert and the ferrule.
One portable device for accomplishing the crimping step is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,171, owned by the assignee of this invention. That patent shows a tool for crimping a ferrule fitting which employs a barbed tubular insert as part of the fitting. The device is not suitable, however, for producing a fluid tight crimp with a hose fitting which employs a smooth or grooved tubular insert. There exists a need for a relatively simple and portable device suitable for producing leak-tight bubble crimps on fittings being connected to a hose. While relatively heavy equipment is known for this purpose, no one to our knowledge has produced a relatively inexpensive device which is lightweight and may be operated while hand-held, including in situ under an automobile hood. The device of this invention satisfies these criteria and is adapted to ready use even where the tubing system being treated has odd-angles or otherwise is awkward to place in a crimper.
One object of this invention is to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive portable device for use in repair of hose units employing hose fittings. The invention also serves the objective of providing a crimper which may be operated on a wide variety of couplings, including those of odd shape or unusual geometric configuration, to secure them by bubble crimping to a hose.